Completion.
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Pippin awakes to an empty bed and a head full of memories.


Title: Completion. 

Author: Roz 

Rating: R for flowery writing and implied stuff

Parings: M/P 

Category: romance, flowery hobbit loving. 

Summery: Pippin wakes up with a hang over and some very unusual memories. 

Disclaimer: plot line is mine, the hobbits are regretfully not mine but the words are 

************************************************************

Ardent, slicked mouths colliding together, tasting each other's sweetness. 

Undisturbed hands caressing writhing bodies, trying to dull down the hunger set afire by the others movements. 

They move together, one existence, bathed in the moonlight. 

First one cries out and then the other, panting and collapsing into a waiting embrace. 

Falling asleep satisfied and cherished, one still buried inside the other. 

*********************************************************

Pippin awoke in shook, his head pounding and body sore. 

He flung his arm out and felt for his bed companion.........the bed was empty. 

Pippin sat up and immediately regretted it, his head ached and moaning out his pain he sank back to lie in the many pillows of his bed. 

He thought over the events of last night with some regret_. _

He had gone to the green dragon with a group of friends and drunk half his brain cells away. 

He had kissed and cuddled with a few lasses; laughing at Merry's failed attempts to chat up the bar maid and then he had decided that since he had no money left that it was time to go. 

He had tried to persuade some girls to come back with him but after much giggling and teasing each had declined. 

Merry had watched him darkly through out which Pippin had presumed men he was envious of Pip's less than luck with the lasses. 

But he couldn't have been more wrong, for once outside Merry had turned around and kissed him. 

He knew he should have pulled away, shouted at Merry but he had never been kissed like that before, with so much passion and raw lust. 

So he had kissed back and when the kiss ended, leaving both gasping for air Merry had lent their foreheads together and whispered:

"I want you Peregrin Took" 

and Pippin did not refuse although he should have, he welcomed Merry's love and lust with open arms and open legs. 

Falling into the sweetest of sins

But now it was the morning and Pippin was alone, he struggled against tears. 

It wasn't worth crying over Merry, and it was best this way, with out the temptation or the shame . 

At least this way he wouldn't have to hear Merry's excuses and know it was only because of sexual frustration that he had slept with Pippin. 

That way Merry would never have to know he had broken Pippin's heart. 

The door to the adjoining bedroom opened and Merry crept out fully clothed, Pippin let him reach the door before saying anything. 

"I am awake you know"

Merry jumped and turned to look at him startled, Pippin had drawn the coverlet up to hide his body, and his face was a mask of misery. 

All hopes Merry had of his love being requited vanished with one suffering look from those eyes, he had taken advantage of Pippin, betrayed his trust. 

"I suppose you must hate me now for last night" Merry said sadly "but Pippin I wanted you for so long and you where willing and" he took a breath and turned back to face the door "I'm sorry I wont see you again if you don't want me to"

"On the contrary, I want to see a lot more of you and I love you"

Merry exhaled the breath he had been holding and turned to look at Pippin, properly look at him. 

Beautiful wasn't enough, Perfect he excelled. 

The smiled bright and mischievous, eyes alight with desire, hair messed from sleep and sex. 

"Oh Pip" Merry whispered. 

Pippin smiled and peeked at Merry from under the coverlet, blushing to the tips of his ears as he remembered with vivid detail the way Merry had looked above him last night. 

"Why are you dressed? Do you have somewhere to go?" he was amazed he could keep his voice that steady sounding. 

Merry looked puzzled. 

"No why?"

"Then I demand you get naked and come back to bed with me immediately!" Pippin crossed his arms over his chest and tried to sound stern but his smile could not be hidden, Merry laughed and took a running jump on to the bed, landing besides the incorrigible Took and nuzzling him as Pippin's hands made short work of stripping his clothing. 

"Oh by the way Pippin" 

A soft nip to the point of a delicate ear, earning a moan like music. 

"Yes Merry?"

Hands tangle in hair and hot open mouths close over each other. 

"I love you too"

Completion. 


End file.
